The expanding clinical programs of the Division of Clinical Sciences in this Comprehensive Cancer Center encompass comprehensive interdisciplinary programs in clinical investigation in medical and pediatric oncology, with emphasis in chemotherapy and tumor immunology, including those aspects of programs in the basic and bridging sciences which are directly relevant to the further development and extension of programs in clinical investigation. These integrated programs in clincal therapeutic research include: chemotherapy; tumor immunology; immunogenetics; pharmacology; cytokinetics; cellular pharmacology; acute leukemias; osteogenic sarcoma; supportive patient care; epidemiology; clinical microbiology; human tumor virology; blood coagulation; diagnostic radiology; and biostatistics and data processing.